


Idk yet dude

by Rooomba



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rooomba/pseuds/Rooomba
Summary: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH don't read its a work in progress ow0.





	Idk yet dude

There are two beings in this world humans and monsters. The humans and demons lived but one day the humans grew scared of the monsters. So with light magic, they banished them to the dark realm never to be seen again. This is where our story begins..... 

The darkness flooded around him. Where was he? He scanned his surroundings empty dark as far as he can see But wait he looks over and sees a grave. He walked over to it. 'Abigail Whitley' Its moms grave but why is it here? 

"Oh, hello brother long time no see."

he turned to see his sister or at least the distorted version of his sister that she was now."Hello Morana...You know you should really knock when you enter my dreams."

Morana chuckled to herself "well that doesn't matter now. You know exactly why I'm here." 

"Why are you showing me this."He looked at her questioningly. She looked back at him mocking the look on his face..suddenly He realized why She did.

"Do you really think because you showed me moms grave I'll join you?"

"Why are you protecting them they've done nothing but hurt us. They hated us. They called mother a witch then KILLED HER!"

"You can't blame the whole land for what people in a small village did!"

"FINE! don't join me then I don't care...just don't come crawling back to me." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the mage woke up from his sleep he rubbed his eyes. great another day wasted sleeping. He reflected on his dream. Her magic is growing stronger by the day. He stumbled to the kitchen as he opened up his fridge he was surprised. why? even he didn't know...I mean he hasn't been to the store in like 5 months. Well looks like he's not staying in today. pulled on his cloak as he stepped outside of his room and opened his door.

"Hey Orion," Isaac said with his hand raised to knock. He internally groaned. He really loved his friend but sometimes he wished he left him alone." what do want Isaac." he said a little more coldly than he wanted to. "OOF! I Though you loved me guess I was wrong" He said wiping a fake tear from his eye. 

"Yeah, yeah anyway answer my question." 

"Fine jeez...I wanted to go drinking!"Issac said hmming. "nope nuh-uh no way."He said sternly. "but whyyyy?" Isaac said shaking him." because whenever we go you always leave me!"

"Pleaseeeee" he begged with puppy dog eyes."FINE! you know I can't say no when you do that." "yea," He said slyly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Heyyyy," the anonymous character said next to him.he turned his head to see a feminine figure with short brown hair up in a ponytail.

"so what's a guy like you doing in a shit hole like this."

"well I live pretty close to here soo." Zack said."oh." they breathed out pretty disappointed. "what you're mad I'm not rich or something??"They giggled at that." no it just that I'm looking for a sugar daddy" they said dramatically"anyway didn't catch your name."I said trying to redirect the conversation "oh it's Kai" 

"Oh that's a cute name."It really didn't help in trying to find what gender they are.

"Anyway I need help getting home cause I don't want to go through the bad part of town alone."They said while tracing the wood patterns with their fingers." no offense..."

"none taken."


End file.
